Parallelism
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: Batman isn't the only one who is afraid of the League's future potential. Perhaps Shayera is the only one who understands. No longer a One shot


"Parallelism"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: The Doomsday Sanction

A/N: Thanks to Missy for the beta!

VvV

I curse Luthor's political ad. He will be the downfall of the League. He will be Clark's final straw. But do they see it? Do they understand my fears?

Somehow, I know Diana will take Clark's side. She is a warrior and has faith in our unofficial leader; she couldn't picture herself dictating the world and its people.

I'd bet my billions the Lords' Wonder Woman had believed the same thing. How wrong she had been, and she still doesn't see it.

A knock sounds at the door, and I permit her to enter without asking who it is.

A dark form with wings attached to her back slowly enters my recovery quarters. "How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" Shayera asks softly and sets a glass of water next to the bed. "Are you hungry?"

I don't answer, indicating my desire for privacy. I'm sure she understands.

She takes a glance at the television and shakes her head. "What do you think about all this?" she questions without specifying what "this" means.

Again, I don't answer.

"Do you think we'll imitate our alternate selves?"

My eyes widen slightly at the familiar thought, and I know she notices.

"I'm not ready to betray Earth again, Bruce. I played that game once." She runs a hand through her red locks and lets out a breath. "I'm sorry, but with every decision you six make, I either see a Thanagarian Ruling Council or a murdering Superman and the Lords.

"I know how a dictatorship works. It only takes a few people to create it. And they…" Her sentence trails, and Shayera doesn't bother finishing it. She starts for the door. But before it opens, I call her name and tell her to take a seat.

Someone needs to take my side. I can't do this alone.

Not this time.

VvV

I glance over the brace around Bruce's neck and the sling on his arm. I can't help but relive almost losing one like myself. We had been here when the League began; and Batman, one of the original seven, had almost died.

"Well?" he asks, obviously waiting for my opinion on his theory. Whether I agreed or not, I knew he wouldn't take it to heart. He just wanted to analyze my stance.

"I think we need to keep our eyes open." I stand and once again start for the door. "Call me if you need anything, and I'm not just talking about food and water." The door opens, and I say goodnight before heading for my room.

VvV

"So, you really think they might turn?" Batgirl asks as I continue studying the security tapes I have of the Lords. She moves away from my chair and folds her arms over the bat insignia on her chest.

"Sir," Alfred calls as his and another's footsteps sound from the cave's steps. Both stop before Alfred continues. "You have a visitor."

I don't turn to see who it is; I already know. I've memorized the footfalls of those I've worked with since the Justice League began.

Batgirl straightens her stature and mutters, "I'm going to start on the north end. See you in a bit." With that, she leaves as Alfred starts back up the stairs.

"How are you feeling?" the new voice asks. I don't answer, so she speaks again. "Listen. About what I said a couple of days ago –"

I interrupt. "You want to take it all back."

"No. I meant every word." Shayera moves to my side; her eyes are on the video footage of the Lords' Green Lantern.

Her body language confirms what I had speculated since her return: she is still in love with John but refuses to confront him because of the new woman in his life.

"I never really met them, compliments of a power ring." She slightly shakes her head and sighs. "Do they resemble us?"

I nod, and her eyes lower.

"I'm not sure which of them doubted their Superman and his motives, if any of them did."

"So, what do you think we should do?"

VvV

Weeks have passed since Bruce almost died saving Superman and an entire island of people, and I find myself beneath his body and in his large bed. We taste each other's skin, hungry for the feel of another. With my hands, I force his hips closer to mine to deepen our union.

Bruce shifts and grunts because my wings are in the way again. I press them closer to my body, as if it would help.

John was never annoyed with them; he always laughed when they got in the way.

He speeds his pace, and my body is more than grateful. My nails dig into his back as his teeth lightly nip at my neck.

Together, we each find the comfort we had yearned for so long.

VvV

She looks at her reflection in the mirror, and I watch from the bed. Shayera is more beautiful than I had ever noticed. I know she is worried about my intentions and her own as well. She doesn't know if our actions were based on loneliness or our hunger.

I don't think I know the answer either.

Perhaps she and I are kindred spirits after all.

And then again, maybe we aren't. Maybe we were using each other, substituting these caresses for the ones we truly want.

I stand from my satin sheets and mold my bare skin against hers, pressing her feathers to my chest. I move her hair from her neck and plant a gentle kiss beneath her earlobe as my arms snake around her waist.

I hear her whisper, "Take me."

I don't hesitate to meet her request.

VvV

I keep my eyes on Bruce as he explains our theory to Green Arrow, Black Canary, Nightwing, and Zatana. He knows he can trust them. I trust his judgment.

If anything does happen, if a civil war erupts within the League, he and I are prepared.

vENDv


End file.
